Electiones Nos
by C.L. Lab
Summary: Hunting Horcurxes is the only thing Hermione has to think about until a slew of Slytherins arrive at the Burrow swearing they've switched sides. Now nothing's black and white anymore as she develops a weird relationship with none other than Draco Malfoy. Everything's caught in the unclear grey area and everyone's having to make choices that affect much more than they think.
1. the Uninvited Guests

**Okay, this is my first full length Dramione story, ever. I'm trying to keep it from being too OOC and I'll try and update often. Please tell me what you think! **

* * *

Hermione Granger was never completely alone. In times when Harry was off staring lustfully at Ginny and Ron was being a git, she often found she could find comfort in the library. It wasn't just a place to find answers to Harry's latest problem or research the exact use of a Erumpent's horn; no, it was a comfort, a place to go and throw oneself into a book while Madam Pince scolded first years for ripping pages. It was a home away from home, cliches and all.

Since finding herself stuck at the Burrow until Ron, Harry, and her could escape to go Horcrux hunting, she had to make due with what was given to her. In between washing the sheets and cooking casseroles under Mrs. Weasley's ever watching eyes and packing for herself and the boys, she found time where she could sneak a book (that she had read a dozen times before) and stow away for a few precious minutes as she let her mind wander to faraway lands, unburdened with the trouble of her own.

This was what she was doing when her name was hollered, interrupting her precious peace.

"I'm coming," she said crossly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she made her way downstairs. She was rather surprised to see not only the Weasleys and Harry, but Lupin as well. A second glance and she noticed they were minus Bill and Mr. Weasley.

"There you are!" Mrs. Weasley said with relief, as if Hermione had stunk off on her own to go after Voldemort.

"What's going on?" she looked directly at Lupin.

"Yeah, good question. What is going on?" Ron echoed. Hermione surveyed the expressions on everyone's faces, but they all seemed as confused as she was. All except for Lupin, who was wearing a blank mask, deliberately expressionless. All at once her mind was bombarded with thoughts of the worst that could have happened. The Ministry had fallen. The Death Eaters knew where they were were breaking through the protective enchantments. Voldemort had slain all the Muggles. The last one, the worst, the one she wouldn't let herself think over: _they found her parents_.

Her breathing hitched as she thought of her parents, screaming as they were tortured, blood pooling around their bodies as they protested that they did not know a Hermione Granger, or a Harry Potter and all they wanted to do was go on their trip to Australia. Their sobs silenced as the green jet of light hit them square in the chest, their mouths open in never ending screams.

She started as a hand was placed on her arm. She looked up to see Ron, peering at her with concern. _You okay?_ he mouthed. She nodded, forcing a smile. Her horrible thoughts must have been obvious if even Ron had noticed. Get a grip Hermione she commanded.

"Before Mad Eye," Lupin swallowed, "died, the Order was approached by several individuals looking to make a switch over to our side. After months of intense investigation, we confirmed that yes, their requests were genuine. Today, they have been scheduled to arrive by Portkey at various times at a nearby location. We have people there waiting to bring them back here," Bill and Mr. Weasley must be waiting for them she realized.

"Who exactly are they?" Ginny asked. Lupin's gaze darted to a spot just above her head.

"You'll see when they get here," he replied, glancing at his watch. "Which should be any minute now,"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Harry whispered, right as the door swung open to reveal a slightly frazzled Mr. Weasley and a Theodore Nott. Hermione grasped for the wisps of memories she had concerning the dark haired boy. He was smart, his father was a Death Eater, he was unnervingly quiet, and one of Malfoy's friends, and he apparently wanted out of the family business.

"Theodore," Lupin said, nodding to him as he walked farther into the room.

"Remus," Theo replied, nodding slightly in his direction. There was an uncomfortable silence in which they all stood, staring at the smirking boy in front of them. Mr. Weasley stood behind, glancing out into the yard every few seconds.

"And what made you betray daddy and come over to our side?" Fred finally broke the silence, crossing his arms. Nott's smirk simply widened.

"I believe I should wait to share that particular piece of information-and anything else you want to interrogate me about-until my equally traitorous companions arrive," Lupin blinked.

"I was not aware that you or the others knew of each others wavering loyalties," Lupin commented.

"Oh, they're certainly not, they're still under the impression that they're the only one who made the choice to," he paused," _discontinue_ their service. I, on the other hand, was able to deduce from their mannerisms and tell-tale signs of nervousness that I was not the only traitor," they all took in a minute to digest this. Hermione looked at Not warily. She didn't like how his intelligence went far past memorizing charms and dates; no, Theodore Nott was smart in the way that he could practically read your mind in an instant, and keep that information for his own purposes. On instinct she didn't trust him, but she quickly scolded herself. No matter he personal opinion on the boy or how honest to goodness creepy he seemed, the point was he was making the effort to do the right thing, and she had to acknowledge that.

"They're here," they all looked to the door as Tonks strode in, beaming as she walked over to Lupin and kissed him on the cheek. She looked back towards the vacant doorframe and rolled her eyes.

"You can come in now," she said. "Drama queen," she muttered as Blaise Zabini swaggered in, hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. They all stared at him, his arrival even more shocking than Nott's.

"Late to the party as usual, Zabini," Blaise finally noticed Nott, who had took a seat at the table and did a wild double-take.

"Nott?" he shook his head, then grinned. "Bullshit. It's not a party till I arrive," Nott snorted. "But seriously, what are you doing here?" Nott lifted an eyebrow, managing to summon all the judgement of the world and put it into that one eyebrow lift.

"Getting Quidditch tips from Potter," he said dryly.

"Bullshit again. You can't play Quidditch to save your life," Zabini said. The corner of Nott's lip jerked upward.

"Yes, much in the same way that you are absolutely incompetent when it comes to deducing that your friends are just as traitorous as you are,"

"Wait, what? Friends? As in it's not just us?" Zabini said, surprised.

"Once again your over inflated ego keeps you from arriving at the correct conclusion at the same time as the other boys and girls," Nott sighed at Zabini's blank expression. "Yes, it's not just us,"

"Well who the hell else?" Zabini paused. "No, it couldn't be-" Nott nodded. The two stood in silence, seeming to have a silent conversation while the rest of the room's occupants looked on.

"Excuse me, but who the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Oh, hello Weasley, didn't see you there," Zabini said, grinning crookedly. "Long time no see?" If there was one thing worse than Nott's unnerving intelligence, it was Zabini's cockiness. He was known for sneaking crates of Firewhiskey into the school and shagging every available girl. He wasn't House prejudice either, there had been many a time when Hermione had walked into the Common Room only to find a girl sobbing over Blaise Zabini, saying that he promised she was the one and how could he do this to them? She had always rolled her eyes and continued on her way-in her mind, anyone dull enough to fall for Zabini's good looks and charm was dull enough to expect him to actually mean any of the things he said.

They all looked up as a figure stepped daintily into the room, Hagrid standing outside behind her.

"Bloody hell," Ron hissed as Pansy Parkinson scrunched up her nose and threw a look of disdain at the half-giant lumbering in the doorway behind her. She flounced over to the table, only to let out a shriek at her fellow Slytherins already sitting there. Everyone grimaced. She probably caused a crack in the window Hermione thought absently, her brain not fully grasping the bizarre event taking place right in front of her.

"Nice to see you too, Parkinson," Zabini grinned up at her as he fished a silver flask out of his pocket, taking a swig. Pansy didn't move, her mouth still hanging open. "I would close that if I were you sweetheart, the flies might get in," Zabini said in a low voice, reaching his hand towards her face. The stunned expression disappeared and was replaced with one of annoyance as she slapped his hand away.

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded huffily, placing her hands on her hips.

"I reckon the same thing as you, betraying our families and our heritage and all that," Blaise mused. Nott smirked.

If there was one Slytherin Hermione loathed more than Malfoy, it was Pansy Parkinson. She was a female form of pure nastiness. It was as if all the bad traits of Zabini and Nott had been extracted and put into her. She was petty and rude and snide and all the qualities of a stereotypical mean girl. She had often heard many of the Gryffindors compare her to a pug, but Hermione felt like that was stretching it a little. Her nose did have a somewhat pug-like quality to it, but even she had to begrudgingly admit Pansy was pretty (after all, Malfoy didn't date ugly girls).

"I hate to interrupt this little conversation, but seriously? Parkinson?"

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley glared at him. "We don't speak to guests that way! It's rude!" Ron blanched.

"Guests? Guests? When did we ever invite them into our home?" he looked towards Lupin. "I don't give a damn how much you investigated how genuine they were in wanting to join us, I don't trust them. None of them," he said darkly.

"Feeling's mutual Weasel," Pansy said, glaring at him.

"Ron, I assure you that they are in no way-"

"How can you be so sure? What about Snape? You were pretty sure about him too, weren't you?" they all stood there, frozen as Ron's statement sunk in. Zabini took another swig from his flask, reminding Hermione painfully of Moody. Pansy bit her lip. Nott tapped his fingers on the table. Fred and George, for once, didn't make a sound. Ginny twirled a strand of hair around her finger until it turned purple. And Harry stood, staring into space.

"We are sure," Lupin said quietly. Ron didn't make eye contact, looking guiltily at the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, is it a bad time?" at once they all looked to the door, where Astoria Greengrass was standing idly with Bill. She glanced around the room, her eyes stopping at the table full of Slytherins.

"Welcome to the reunion, Little Greengrass," Zabini said.

"Astoria! What on earth-"

"I believe I have the same business here as you, Pansy, unless you are a prisoner of the Order?" Greengrass said, taking a seat next to Nott.

"Where's Daphne?" Astoria stiffened at the mention of her elder sister.

"Daphne is too dim to know of the danger she is in, and I plan on keeping it that way. My sister does not involve herself in things of this nature," she replied icily. Hermione had little to no contact with Astoria. She was two years younger than her and the model Slytherin: cunning, ambitious, and smart. During Prefect duties she had occasionally run across a dimwitted Gryffindor or Hufflepuff who had got into an argument with her, only to find themselves sprouting horns or turning purple. Her elder sister was pretty and stupid, known for her shags and the never-ending question as the why she was even placed in Slytherin in the first place (Hermione decided it was based purely on her pureblood family). Astoria was known for hanging around the lot of Slytherins in her sister's year and her general snarkiness she seemed to have picked up from Pansy.

"Oh look, it's a roomfull of all my least favorite people," Ron muttered under his breath. Fred and George snickered as Harry grinned.

"Not quite Weasley," Nott smirked at him. Before Ron could reply, Kingsley walked in, his expression blank. He looked over to the table full of Slytherins and nodded. He stepped over beside Lupin to reveal a thin, pale figure. Harry stared, his mouth hanging open. Ron started choking on air. "No way," the twins whispered in unision behind her. Hermione herself was in a state of pure shock as Draco Malfoy sauntered in, his dress shoes clicking against the floor and echoing in the silent room.

"Miss me?"

* * *

**Please, please review! Thank you for reading! **


	2. A Bludger Upside the Head

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I know in Deathly Hallows they were only at the Burrow for a short time, but for this story they'll be there a little longer-say about a month or so? I know it screws up all the dates and all that, but it's necessary for the plot. Sorry for that change, and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am definitely not J.K. Rowling **

* * *

Considering she had spent the majority of her adolescence with none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hermione was far too used to very logical people doing very stupid things. But this was just borderline ridiculous.

"Ronald Weasley! Lower your wand this instant!" Mrs. Weasley prided herself on treating her guests with the up-most respect and love, and Hermione supposed having her son aim his wand at a guest's head was not showing respect and love.

"He's a Death Eater! He helped kill Dumbledore! He snuck Death Eaters into Hogwarts! He-" Ron was positively fuming at he glared at a slightly amused looking Draco, still standing in front of the door.

"Keep talking Weasel, maybe somewhere in between those words you're spewing out you'll make some sense for once," Malfoy sneered the sneer Hermione had seen time and time again for the past six years, but despite his cutting words he did not look like the boy she had known for the past six years. His white blond hair was still the epitome of perfection and he was wearing his trademark black tailored suit. But his already pale skin has a grey tinge to it, black bags puffed up under his grey eyes that were somewhat disturbing to look at. In all the times Hermione had looked into Malfoy's eyes, they had been brimming with pride and intelligence and the Malfoy arrogance. But looking at them now, they were just hollow. Empty. She didn't like it.

"Ronald! Lower your wand!" Hermione snapped into action, turning to face her friend beside her. "That goes for you too Harry!" Harry adopted a sheepish look and lowered his wand, muttering something about "instinct" and "her scary tone". Hermione now focused her full attention on Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, put away your wand this instant!" she said, ignoring Zabini's snicker of "that's what she said".

"But Hermione! He's a Death Eater! He can't be trusted!" Ron protested. Hermione took a deep breath, pretending not to notice Malfoy fake yawning and checking his watch-less wrist behind her.

"Honestly Ron, they were all-including Malfoy-checked and interrogated by Moody, one of the most paranoid people ever to walk the face of the Earth. Do you honestly think that he would let someone into the Order that he even doubted a second? Come on Ron, I know you're smarter than that,"

"Obviously not," Hermione gritted her teeth-she would _not_ turn around and snap Pansy Parkinson's head off her neck for that comment, she would _not_.

Ron sighed, then slowly lowered his wand, still glaring at Malfoy. They all stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, Malfoy still standing in front of the door, the Order and the Slytherins still looking at him. Pansy was downright glaring at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. After a few seconds of this Malfoy finally caved.

"What Parkinson?" he snapped, absentmindedly straightening his tie, the dim lighting glinting off of his too-big ring.

"You lied to me," Pansy replied in a low voice, her eyes never leaving Malfoy.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said that your loyalties were unwavering. You said that you were completely and utterly devoted to the Dark Lord. You said-" Pansy stood up, her chair scraping the floor-" that you were one of his devoted, second only to your Aunt!" her voice rose with each word until she was practically shouting. Malfoy glared at her.

"Of course I said all that!" he said, exasperated. "What, did you want me to go skipping around to all the Death Eaters and announce my change in loyalties?" he said sarcastically.

"You swore you would never lie to me," Pansy's voice was low again, hurt obvious in her tone.

"Yeah, well in case you haven't noticed, you weren't entirely honest with me either sweetheart," Malfoy snarked. They glared at each other until Zabini slammed his hand down on the table.

"Oh, for fucks sake, stop with the dramatics and just sit down already!" he rolled his eyes. Malfoy looked over at him, surprise clear on his face.

"Blaise?" he said as he took the seat next to him.

"Yeah yeah, good to see you too Draco," he grinned.

"Blaise Zabini telling someone to stop with the dramatics?" Astoria snorted. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Tori?" Malfoy said, seeming to just notice the girl sitting across the table from him. She smiled.

"Draco," she said simply. The corner of his lips twitched upward in an almost grin.

"Yes yes, we're all accounted for," Nott said. "I believe it's Kingsley's turn to speak before we start to try and turn this lovely kitchen-" he smiled slightly towards Molly, who looked flustered and pleased at the same time-"into the scene of a homicide," he sat back in his chair, giving a nod towards a now expressionless Malfoy.

They all turned to look at Kingsley, Hermione just realizing that during the Slytherin's entire little display none of them had said a word, all watching and waiting (hopefully in some cases) to see if they would kill each other off. Kingsley stepped forward, taking control over the situation once again.

"As you now know, we have new members of the Order," he said. "They will be, for the time being, operating as spies for the Order, taking a great personal risk to deliver important information to us," Great personal risk. Hermione looked at the table full of children-because that's what they all were really, they were still all children-and tried to imagine them as spies, risking their lives for others. She couldn't. She could picture Malfoy sneering and playing Quidditch and Pansy making fun of a Hufflepuff and Astoria hexing a Gryffindor and Zabini strutting about the castle and Nott holed up in the library lost in some book, but she could not picture them taking any active part in the war. They were all suppose to stay at Hogwarts forever and stay the bane of her existence because that's what they _did_, they sneered and hexed and laughed because they didn't risk their lives for other people, especially people they hated. They just didn't. They _couldn't_.

"Wait, how would they be good at being spies? I mean, yeah, Malfoy's a Death Eater-" said Ferret sneered at Ron-"but I mean it's not like they're high-ranking enough to hear anything of any importance," Ron said. Before Kingsley could say anything, Astoria spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Weasley, I wasn't aware that you were such an expert on Death Eater society," she sneered (_the Slytherins seem to do that a lot_ Hermione noted), "please, enlighten me," Zabini and Pansy snickered while Malfoy gave her a smirk.

"I believe what Ron was trying to say-" Hermione cut in as Ron's face turned a peculiar shade of purple-"is that he-_we-_ don't fully understand how you all will be able to gather information of great importance, seeing as He doesn't share information with all of the Death Eaters," Ron gave her a grateful smile.

"Oh, look at this, Granger admitting she doesn't understand something," Malfoy leered, his eyes staring straight into hers. She raised her chin, refusing to look away even though his gaze was somewhat unsettling.

"I find it somewhat amusing how much you all think you know about something you know little to nothing about," they all turned to look at Nott, who had stayed silent throughout the whole interaction. "You've already acknowledged Draco's Death Eater status, but tell me, did you know about mine?" in one fluid motion he lifted up his sleeve, revealing the black tattoo, harsh against his own pale skin. Hermione felt sick. The Dark Mark had no place on the arm of a teenage boy, of a classmate. It was for psychopaths and murderers, not a young man who was known for having perfect study habits.

"Oh, are we showing them off now?" Zabini rolled up his sleeve, his dark-skinned arm tainted with the evil tattoo. Hermione found she couldn't take her eyes off of it. It was horrible and grotesque, but yet fascinating. It swirled and melded, seeming to dive into his very skin only to rise back out again. It was as if she could feel it staring back at her, empty sockets looking at her as-

She shook her head. This was a horrible horrible evil thing on a schoolmate's body, not something to study and stare at. She looked at the other members of the Order, only to find they were all looking away from it like she now was.

"Sorry to disappoint," Pansy delicately yanked up her own sleeve, only to reveal smooth unblemished skin. _Thank Merlin_. Astoria shrugged.

"Same here," her pale arm seemed to glow in the light, as if it were proud to be unmarked.

"There's no use in showing off something you all know to be there," Draco was leaning back in his chair, surveying them with narrowed eyes. Hermione was relieved-she didn't think she could take seeing the cruel sign on Malfoy's practically translucent skin, even though she knew it was there. But she still had no desire to see it.

"Wait," Harry stepped forward slightly. "Okay, I can understand them being able to get information-" he waved his hand in the direction of the three young men-"because they'll be at the meetings and be following his orders," Malfoy seemed to flinch for a split second. "but what purpose-no offense- do they serve?" he looked towards Pansy and Astoria. "I mean, it's not like they'll be able to get any information or anything," Hermione started as Pansy laughed.

"Like Theo said, none of you know anything about Death Eater society, do you?" she smirked. "You assume that being a Death Eater is all there is. Wrong. Seeing as they're less likely to mark a witch than a wizard, that leaves plenty of wives and sisters and mothers unmarked. But that doesn't mean they stay out of it. A passing statement from the wife of a Death Eater can be just as important as a statement from the Dark Lord himself," she finished. They stood in silence, absorbing all the Slytherins had just said. Nott and Zabini were Death Eaters. Astoria and Pansy were not, yet they were still just as involved. Just as important.

"Is that all for tonight? We're on a bit of a schedule," Nott said, tapping the watch on his wrist. Hermione wasn't surprised. He seemed like the type to wear a watch, probably custom-made, never taking it off.

"Er, yes, I believe so?" Lupin looked around as the Slytherins simultaneously stood up.

"There will be a portkey for each of you waiting in the exact spot you arrived," Kingsley said as Zabini flung open the door.

"Wait!" Hermione blurted out. She felt her face turning red as everyone turned to look at her. "When are you all going to come back?" she bit her lip.

"When we have something of importance to share," Nott said in the tone that one uses when speaking to a rather dull child. He walked out the door, glancing at his watch.

"We'll try not to make the trips too frequent," Pansy hissed as she passed them, sneering at Ron especially as she followed Nott.

"Goodbye to you too," Ron muttered.

"Well this was...fun," Astoria stated, nodding to Kingsley before following Pansy.

"Guess I'll be seeing you all sometime again?" Zabini slurred, tilting back his head to get the last few drops of the liquid in his flask. Nothing came out. He frowned at it as if the flask had committed some deep and heinous crime, then shrugged and walked out. That left Malfoy.

"Try not to miss me to much," he said, smirking at Hermione before following his fellow Slytherins. The door slammed shut the second he was fully outside.

That left the rest of them in the now empty feeling room, shuffling their feet and clearing their throats.

"I'm going to go and let myself get beat over the head with a bludger until I think none of this ever happened," Ron finally said, walking off. Hermione couldn't help but think he had the right idea.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
